My Beautiful Woman
by xXSilentScreamsXx
Summary: Now that Belle has Philip and Rex has left Mimi, the two roomates, Shawn and Mimi, turn to each other for comfort and love. How far will their relationship go and what will Belle think of it? Will Shawn remain her's or move on with Mimi?
1. Interesting Meet

Mimi Lockhart stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her, and another towel clutched in her hands as she dried her hair. She sighed as she tossed the towel onto her bed. Shuffling through her closet, she again sighed as she realized that she had left her basket of clean clothes sitting in the living room. Crossing the room, she pulled the door open and slipped out. Walking into the living room, Mimi stopped in her tracks when she saw Shawn. He knew that she liked him and she knew that he liked her, but it was still awkward for him to be there while she was standing there in a towel. "Shawn... hey." she said, the awkwardness in her voice. 

Shawn looked up from the magazine that he was flipping through. His eyes swept over her quickly, before setting his focus on her face. "Hey Mimi. W... what are you doing?" he asked, trying not to stumble over his words any more than he already was. "I forgot my clothes out here. Yea, they're right there." she said, moving the chair where her clothes were palced in a basket. She'd taken just a few steps before her towel caught on the edge of something, and it fell from around her body. It fell into a pile around her. _Oh my god! That did not just happen! No, I'll wake up in a few seconds and none of this will have happened._ Mimi thought to herself, the color rising rapidly in her cheeks. Shawn, on the other hand, grinned a bit.

She was more beautiful than her could have thought. His gaze swept over her body once more. They moved with every dip and curve that graced her beautiful body. As Mimi finally realized that it wasn't all just a bad dream, she scooped down and scrambled to cover herself up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I hope I haven't caused any permanet damage!" she said, quickly. Covering herself with the towel once more, Mimi stared at the ground, not having the guts to look at Shawn. "Don't talk like that, Mimi. You're a beautiful women inside and out." he said, softly. Mimi looked up at Shawn and smiled. "You don't mean that." she mumbled, flushing deeply. "I do. Any man would be lucky to call you his own.To be able to have you, make love to you and to wake up to your beautiful face in the morning. Not only that, but you're a kind, warm and caring person, Mimi. And anyone who doesn't see it is a fool." Shawn said, taking a few steps forwards, towards Mimi.

Mimi's breath caught her in throat as she looked at him. Her feelings for him had never gone away. They'd been with her the whole time, throughout her life. What she had with Rex was real, however. She had loved him more than anything else in this world, but there were her feelings for Shawn, so present in the back of her mind. "Does that go for you too?" she asked, her voice soft, but she gave him a serious expression. Shawn looked at her for a few seconds. Did that go for him too? His mind let him slip into a state of thought, only to be brought out of it a few seconds later. Cocking a grin at her, Shawn took a few more steps forward, closing the gap between the two, but leaving a small bit of space between them. "That goes for me too, Mimi." he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. In one swift movement, Shawn picked up Mimi and left a soft kiss on her cheek.

Squealing lightly, Mimi found her arms around his neck, holding herself close to him. Feeling his hands on her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine. Shawn moved them both into Mimi's room, after fumbling with the doorknob for a few seconds. Shutting the door behind him, with his foot, Shawn crossed the room and set Mimi down gently on the bed. Her breathing had picked up as he'd carried her to her room, so now Mimi's cheeks were tinged a crimson color. Moving on top of her, Shawn stared down at her. Mimi stared back at him for a few seconds, before reaching up and slowly pulling him down towards her. As soon as their lips meant, all awkwardness left. Her hands entwined themselves in his hair, and her passion for him grew with each passing second. Shawn's hand slid down her side, gently caressing her soft skin. Everything seemed perfect at the moment in time.

Pulling back from her, Shawn cast her a questioning gaze. Simply smilling up at him, Mimi gave him his go ahead. Sitting up a bit, he moved the towel away from her body, tossing it aside. Taking her in slowly, his eyes traced their path down her body, finding her more beautiful as he went. Leaning forward, Shawn kissed his way down her body, almost in an adoring way. He didn't think that it was possible for him to have fallen in so quickly for Mimi, but it seemed as if that's exactly what had happened.


	2. Two Friends or Two Lovers?

How was it possible that he had fallen for Mimi so quickly when he was sure that his heart still belonged to Belle? Was it possible that a small part of him had always been attracted to Mimi? Or was he seeking some sort of comfort from her? What the reason was, Shawn didn't know. He didn't know if what was going on right now was wrong or right either. There was something burning deep inside him. It felt good too. A firey kiss meant Mimi's lips as his pressed against her's. Pulling back when he felt Mimi's hands running over his chest, Shawn's breath caught in his throat. "Shawn, please make love to me." Mimi whispered, looking at him, her voice filled with passion. Shawn held her gaze for a few moments before smiling softly.

Leaning back, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Removing the rest of his clothes, he looked down at Mimi. He pulled her close to him, kissing her face lightly, He was going to take them both away from the world they were in best he could right now. He held her gaze again for a moment before he made slow, passionate love to her. Time seemed to slow to nothing but a trickle as the two bodies pressed together. Soft moans escaped both of them. Soft whispers and moans of the others name only seemed to fuel the passion that was there. Gentle, caresses of the hand gave them the thought that there was just more than just the physical attraction for one another.

If was fully possible that there was, but only time would be able to tell them that for sure. As they both reach their heights, the fact of coming back down seemed to hard to accept. The strength to move seemed to have been swepted away in the waves of pleasure that washed over their bodies. Shawn was well aware of the fact that he was still on top of Mimi, his body pressing into her's. The will to move wasn't there, but he knew that he had to. Gathering what little strength graced his body, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, taking her with him so that he didn't have to go even a second without her skin against his. She gave a breathless giggle as he did so. Reaching up and brushing a lock of her hair out of her face, Shawn gave her an adoring smile.

"You're beautiful and amazing, Mimi." he said, his works soft and true, as he kissed her jawline softly. "I say the same for you, Shawn." she replied, resting her head in the crook of his neck as his kisses ceased. Smiling softly down at her, his hands slid down her back, down to her hip before retracing the path. Neither of them knew what this would take them to, but something told both of them that it would be for the better. Time seemed to hit them both will full force. Mimi attempted to sitfle a yawn but her attempt failed. Shawn checkled lightly as he looked past her to the clock on her nightstand.

"My gosh." he mumbled, more to himself than to Mimi. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him with a curious look. "The last time I checked the time it was about four thirty. Which was maybe about ten minutes before you came out." he stated, looking down at her. "So?" she asked, looking slightly confused. "Its about six foury seven right now." he said, with a grin. "Are you serious?" she asked, laughing lightly. Nodding slightly, his hands continued to explore a body that he hoped one day that he would be more known to. Maybe one day would be his to hold, love, adore, and caress all to his own.

Just maybe one day that could happen. As Mimi failed to stifle another yawn, Shawn too, yawned. "I suppose we'd better go to bed, love." he said, starting to move. "No. Wait." she said, holding on tightly to him. Looking down at her, he smiled. "You want me to stay?" he asked, grinning lightly. Nodding into his chest, she pulled him back towards her. "Alright." he said, speaking softly. Reclaiming his spot next to her, his arms found their way around her body, and pulled her in close to him. Closing their eyes, they lost themselves in a sleep that would reveal more secrets to them than both of them would have thought.


	3. There's No More Us

A muffled knock shook Shawn from his slumber. He groaned in his sleep, rolling over, looking at the clock on his stand. Seven twenty-three. The red numbers glared back at him, through sleep ridden eyes. "Who in the hell would be up at this time?" he mutter to himself, rolling out of bed, making sure not to disturb Mimi.

He stared down at her for a few minutes, reliving the night before in his mind. A light smile played across his lips, before he headed out of the bedroom. It was dark, he didn't want to wake Mimi, and he couldn't find his pants. Therefore he decided not to worry about them. He had his boxers on, anyway. If the person didn't want to see him standing there in his boxers, then they shouldn't have been waking him up at that time of the morning.

Reaching the door of the loft, he pulled it aside, where his gaze meant Belle's. "Hi Shawn." Was the first thing that she said, upon seeing him. "Belle." He nodded a greeting. "Um… do you mind if I come in?" she asked, hesitantly. "No… no. Come on in." He said, stepping aside, allowing her entrance to the loft. She stepped in, and Shawn slid the door shut.

"Just give me a minute." He said, gesturing for her to sit down as he headed to the bathroom to locate his robe. Once he had it on, he returned to where he had left Belle. She had taken a seat on the couch, and was waiting idly for him to return. His hands went to the pockets of his robe as he sat down next to her.

She gave him on of those smiles that he loved to see, even now. "Where's Mimi?" she asked, looked back towards Mimi's door. "She's asleep in her room. Why?" he asked, looking at Belle. What did it matter where Mimi was? "Because I need to talk to you." She replied, looking back at him, with a serious look.

"Alright. What is it?" he asked, confused about the look on her face. "Were you with another woman last night, Shawn?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Blinking a few times at Belle's question, Shawn felt a bit taken aback. "Maybe I was. What does it matter to you?" he retorted.

Belle looked at him, with something that looked like a hurt look. "Just answer the question." She said. Shawn sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Should he tell her? It wasn't any of her business after all. She had chosen to stay with Philip. She had told him to move on. And now that he was, she acted as if she didn't want him to.

"I was." He said, simply, making it seem as if it wasn't important. However, it was important. Important to him. He cared for Mimi, a lot more than he thought that he did. Last night had proved that to him. Belle's eyes showed the shock that her face did not. She tried to hide it, but Shawn still saw it. "Who was she?" she asked, her voice holding a hurt tone in it.

"What's with all the questions? You told me to move on, that we couldn't be together. Now that I'm doing that, you're questioning my every move." He asked, not appreciating the interrogation she was putting him through. "I do want you to move on. I just would like to know who you're moving on with. I don't want you to get yourself hurt." She lied. "So, please just tell me." She said, looking at him closely.

Shawn stood up and walked away from Belle. He paced behind the couch, feeling her eyes burning into him. Why did she care? She had hurt him when she had decided to stay with Philip. He understood why she had chosen to, but it still hurt all the same. And now, she said that she didn't want him to hurt himself. A bit hypocritical, eh?

Sighing once more, he turned towards her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Now she knew how it felt to hear someone that you cared for, making love to someone else. The walls were paper thin in that building, so there was no doubt that Belle had heard Mimi and Shawn.

"You didn't recognize the voice?" he said, watching her face for a sign of a lie. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her face expressionless. "You know what I mean Belle. These walls are paper thin. You heard us. That's how you know that I was with someone else last night." He said exasperatedly.

Belle's face tinged a light pink at his words. She knew he was right. "I did hear you, and yes, that's how I knew that you were with someone else last night. But I didn't recognize her voice. It's not like I was listening." She said, trying to make him, and herself believe her last statement.

"Belle, I don't want there to be any weird feelings between you and her, so its best if we just let it go unknown." He said, turning away. "No, Shawn, I want to know who this woman is." She said, standing up quickly, as if she was getting ready to stop him if he started walking away.

"Belle… Fine." He said, growing more irked by the minute. "I didn't sleep in my bed last night, but I was in this loft." He said, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes looking fearfully to his door, as if she though he was lying to her. "Belle, you're not stupid. There's only one other place I could have slept at last night." He said.

Her eyes turned towards the couch. "No, Belle. I was with Mimi last night." He said, trying not to be as blunt as he possibly could. Belle's mouth fell open at his words. "You were with Mimi!" she breathed, looking shocked. All the reply that Shawn offered was a nod.

"How could you?" she asked. "What do you mean, how could I? There is no us, Belle. You told me to move on. And I am." He said his eyes wide. "I didn't mean with her!" she retorted, her voice rising. "What's wrong with me moving on with Mimi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"She's not right for you! She's totally wrong!" she cried, pointing a finger in the direction of Mimi's door. "I'm sorry that you think that, but frankly Belle, I don't give a damn if you think she's wrong for me." He replied, not trying to be polite.

Belle's mouth dropped once more, as she looked at him. "I think you should leave now, Belle." He said, his head nodding towards the door. "You need to be with your husband. He's probably worried about you." He said, moving towards the door. Pulling it open, he waited for Belle to leave.

She stared at him, in disbelief for a minute, before walking slowly out of the loft. "You know she's not right for you." Belle said, turning back to him. "And who do you think is?" he said, his hand on the door handle. "Me." She replied, leaning in to kiss him. "I thought so at one point too, Belle." He said, gently pushing her back. "But you made your choice and I've made mine. I'm sorry." He said, shutting the door.

Shawn scrubbed his hand over his face, and walked towards the couch. Flopping down on it, he sighed. He never thought he'd turn Belle away. He loved her, after all. But after the night with Mimi, something changed. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard to move on as he thought it was going to be. Not if he had Mimi to lean on.


End file.
